


Secret Admirer

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rock Stars, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Slash likes Y/N but he's reluctant to tell her that.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

It was just ten minutes after Hazel got home from work that her doorbell rang. She walked to the door, confused as to who it could be, and opened it slightly, peaking outside since she didn’t have a peephole.

A mailman stood on the other side with a bouquet of jasmine. “Miss Harper?” He questioned. Hazel nodded. “This is for you.” He extended them with a smile.

Hazel opened the door a bit more so she could take them. It smelled amazing and, once she held it, she realized that it wasn’t a bouquet, it was a vase. She thanked the man and closed the door behind herself, holding the flowers to her nose and smelling them again.

A small smile graced her lips as she made her way to the living room, setting the vase down on the small coffee table so it could get enough sunlight. A little note scribbled with a white pen on a black paper caught her eyes.

_I want your love let’s break the wall between us_

Hazel smiled. Aerosmith. Good taste.

[…]

The little gift had kept a smile on Hazel’s face through out the week and a question on her mind.

Who sent it?

It ended up slipping away from her mind, like many other things did. She had spent a lot of that week’s time with Slash and it always seemed to make her forget everything. What hour she was supposed to get in at work, when to call her mother…

It only popped up in her head again when the band came to her place to hang out and Steven noticed the flowers.

“These are pretty.” He smiled as she handed him a beer.

“They really are.” She smiled, looking attentively at each flower to make sure none of them looked bad.

“Where did you get them?” Duff asked, not really remembering seeing flower shops around the Strip.

“Oh, someone sent them to me.” She shrugged, taking a seat besides Slash on the couch.

“Who?” Axl asked from his spot on the arm chair, eyeing the flowers curiously.

“I don’t know really. The only thing that came with them was a little black paper with some Aerosmith’s lyrics on it.” She answered.

Axl was looking at Slash now. He had seen the guitarist buy some black paper sheets one day after rehearsals.

“What did you do with it?” Slash asked, taking a sip from the bottle of Daniel’s that she had given him.

“It’s on my mirror. I thought it was really cute.”

Axl noticed Slash smile. And so did Izzy. But none of them said anything.

[…]

The same thing happened a week later. This time it was on a weekend and Axl had popped up to hang out.

The same mailman delivered the flowers. This time it was a vase of red carnations, not that Axl knew. The same black paper came in between the flowers and this time, lyrics to _Rolling Stones_ “Miss you”.

_I’ve been sleeping all alone_   
_I want to kiss you_

_Well, I’ve been haunted in my sleep_   
_You’ve been starring in my dreams_

Axl watched as Hazel grinned widely, looking between the paper and the flowers.

“What are these?” He asked, eyeing the vibrant red color.

“Carnations.” She answered, setting the flowers on the kitchen table.

Axl was silent for a bit, thinking. “Don’t flowers have meanings to some people?”

Hazel was silent for a bit, looking at the carnations and the jasmine in the living room. “Yeah. Jasmine represents modesty, love and sensuality. Red carnations symbolize love, pride and admiration.”

Axl hummed comprehensively. He watched her leave the room with the small paper between her fingers, making her way to her small vanity and placing it next to the other.

The redhead started thinking to himself.

[…]

It was the third week a vase was delivered to her door. This time, Guns n’ Roses had came to hang out while her mother was visiting. Hazel sure had been having an interesting afternoon. Between filtering the stories that the guys told and blushing at the embarrassing stories her mother told while she hid against Slash, she had been having a good time.

The doorbell rang and Hazel made her way to it, being greeted by the exact same mailman.

“I think I should start having some cookies here for you. You’re always the same one to show up.” She smiled widely, accepting the vase of sunflowers as the man laughed and agreed with her. “Oh my God they’re so beautiful!” Hazel grinned, thanking the man with a small nod and closing the door.

“It’s your secret admirer again?” Axl asked with a teasing smile.

Hazel rolled her eyes, leaving the sunflowers on her living room window before returning to the kitchen were everyone had settled.

“Secret admirer?” Her mother asked curiously. “You didn’t tell me you had a secret admirer.”

“It’s not a secret admirer…” Hazel blushed, trying to dismiss the whole thing. She was, though, well aware that it was a secret admirer.

“What do you call someone who secretly sends you romantic gifts?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Get bent Stradlin…” She mumbled as her eyes fell on the black paper that had come with all the other vases.

_I wanna love you and treat you right;_   
_I wanna love you every day and every night…_

“So, lyrics from who this time?” Slash asked and Axl eyed him sideways, trying to get any hint that the man actually had sent them.

“Bob Marley.” Hazel grinned, biting her lower lip.

To outsiders, Hazel didn’t seem the kind of girl to like reggae, but to those who knew her closely, they knew about her passion for the reggae rhythms.

And Slash knew them better than anybody, because despite not knowing, he was the only one that Hazel allowed to see her fully enjoying reggae music. While the others saw her humming the songs and tapping her feet to the beat, Slash got to listen to her sing them and dance to them. Around her kitchen in the morning when he crashed on her couch. During weekends when he stopped by at lunch. During summer afternoons when none of them felt like going out..

Axl saw Hazel’s mother look adoringly between Slash and her daughter. Mother instincts aren’t wrong are they?

[…]

The fourth time Hazel had gotten flowers, it had been a different guy delivering them and she came into the living room with a small smile on her face while looking down at the orange roses.

“Your secret love again?” Slash asked from her couch, smiling adoringly at her happy face.

“Yeah.” She said, walking up to her living room window and setting them down on the small table near it.

She looked for the small paper that always came along and soon found it. She picked it between her fingers and as soon as she read the very first words, a gigantic grin formed on her lips.

Slash bit his lower lip to prevent his growing smile. “Which song?” He asked. Pointless. He knew which it was. It would have been weird if he didn’t, considering he both played the song and wrote the lyrics on that small piece of paper.

“Sweet child o’ mine.” She said, walking up to the couch and straddling Slash, not thinking twice about the action.

They’d always been pretty close, so this wasn’t weird for them. Not even when she rested her head on his shoulder while she reread the words.

_She’s got a smile that it seems to me_   
_Reminds me of childhood memories_   
_Where everything was as fresh_   
_As the bright blue sky_

“What do those stand for?” Slash pointed to the flowers. Once again, a pointless question. He’d heard her talk about flowers so many times and had actually read a book on the matter before choosing each flower he had gifted to make sure he got it all right.

“Orange roses stand for desire and passion.” She said quietly, curling up into his arms. She felt safe and at home.

Slash smiled, running his hands over her back.

[…]

Axl walked into his room to find Slash going through his records.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, and although the singer sounded mad, he was just confused.

“Do you have Queen’s _A Day at the Races_?” Slash asked, still flipping through the records.

“Yeah.” Axl said, walking up to the box where he kept them and easily finding it. “But why do you want it?” He smirked mischievously before he handed it to Slash.

“Want to check something on the lyrics of one of the songs.” Slash explained trying to get the album. Axl ducked way from Slash’s hand.

“Why?” The redhead teased, cocking his head to the side. “Need more lyrics to write to Hazel?”

He saw Slash’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush for a split second before his expression turned cool again. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t lie shithead.” Axl smirked victoriously. “I saw you buying the paper last month. And why else would you drive up all the way to the place where the only flower shop around here is every week?”

Slash sighed in defeat. He wasn’t in the mood to try to lie to Axl. The fucker just ended up knowing anyways.

“Okay, yeah, I’ve been sending her the flowers. So what?” He shrugged.

“Sap.” Axl joked, though he knew he himself could be worse. “Just grow some balls and tell her already.” He handed the recorded to Slash.

He flipped it open and looked at the lyrics of the song he had in mind. Teo Torriate, one of Hazel’s favourites.

“Fuck you.” He simply answered, handing the record back to the lead singer and leaving his room.

[…]

Since the last vase of flowers, Hazel had been trying to guess who had been giving her these gifts.

It was someone close to her. They offered her cases instead of bouquets, which Hazel preferred since it didn’t kill the plants. The lyrics belonged to songs and artists she loved. The meanings of the flowers had been clear. Well, not much for the sunflower, considering it wasn’t necessarily a romantic flower, but she liked to believe they had chosen it because they knew she loved them.

She didn’t knew many people who seemed to be that interested in flowers and she really only talked to Slash and his mother about it.

Very few people knew she liked reggae. Only her closest friends, like Slash and the rest of the guys knew.

Slash…

Hazel smiled at the thought that he might had been gifting her these, but she quickly shrugged it aside. This was too sappy for Slash and also, he wasn’t interested in her.

It stung, but it was the truth.

She continued to try her guesses, but her mind ended up going back to Slash every once in a while, so she just gave up. Whoever it was would have to approach her if they wanted something.

[…]

Slash took in a shaky breath as he stood on Hazel’s doorway.

_Just grow some balls and tell her already…_

Those word had stayed in his head. What did he have to lose anyways?

_Her friendship you idiot!_

Slash didn’t believe that his feelings were one sided anymore. He knew friends didn’t cuddle the way they did. He knew friends didn’t give each other lustful looks across the dancefloor at parties…

With that in his head, he knocked at the door.

It felt like forever until Hazel opened the door, but it probably took her around thirty seconds or even less. Her face was one of shock as she was met by Slash, holding what she recognized as a vase of gardenias with a little black note sticking from between the flowers.

Her eyes met his as her mouth hung open in slight shock.

“These are for you.” He smiled tenderly, extending her the vase.

Hazel picked it up and looked down at the white flowers before looking back up. “Are you my secret admirer, the one that’s been sending me all the flowers and notes?” She asked with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Well… yeah.” Slash said, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile. “Can I come in?” He asked.

“Fuck, sure.” Hazel laughed, letting him walk inside.

She settled the flowers in the little table by the door where she kept her keys before turning to look at him.

Slash understood that she waited for a small explanation. “I know you love flowers and the whole meaning behind them, and I wanted to give you something that would make you smile… even if you didn’t know that I’d be the one doing it.” He explained, pulling her by the waist. “Because I really like you…” He smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

Hazel bit her lower lip to suppress her grin before leaning up for a kiss. He was quick to respond, moving slowly and deeply against her until they had to break apart for air.

“You should have said something sooner…” She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his head.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. I didn’t to ruin what we had…” He explained, swiftly picking her up. “But we’re going to have a lot of time to make up for what we lost.” He smirked, kissing her again.

Hazel smirked between the kiss. Sure as well they would, because there was no way she was ever letting go of him again.


End file.
